streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Akuma
, llamado originalmente en Japón, es un personaje y antagonista principal de la saga Street Fighter. Originalmente apareció como un personaje y jefe secreto en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Es el hermano menor de Gouken y por lo tanto también seria el tío adoptivo de Ryu. La voz de Akuma es interpretada por el seiyū Tomomichi Nishimura en todos los videojuegos bidimensionales de Capcom; en los videojuegos Street Fighter IV, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Asura's Wrath y Street Fighter × Tekken, su voz es interpretada por el seiyū Taketora. Apariencia Akuma por lo general lleva un keikogi de color oscuro; a menudo es negro o gris, pero varía en función de la saga o ilustraciones en cuestión. Tiene el cabello rojo, dientes afilados, puntiagudos, y a menudo esta descalzo, aunque algunos videojuegos lo muestran con sandalias marrones. Con frecuencia se le ve con un cinturón negro sobre su keikogi alrededor de la cintura. Tiene piel bronceada y ojos de color carmesí. Incluso en la película Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, fue visto con las cejas cuando él era joven. Además lleva alrededor de su cuello las cuentas de rosario budista de su maestro fallecido Goutetsu, con un visible kanji negro de en la cuenta central en algunos de los videojuegos. Este kanji a menudo es mostrado en las apariciones de Akuma, con mayor frecuencia al final de su ataque Raging Demon (Shun Goku Satsu), donde aparece ardiendo en la parte posterior superior del keikogi de Akuma. Se adquiere una forma ligeramente diferente entre el videojuego Street Fighter IV original y el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV; el trazo superior del kanji es más estrecho en el videojuego secuela en comparación en el original, y pudo haber tomado esta forma debido a segundo traje alternativo de Akuma usa exactamente la misma forma nueva en la parte posterior. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III, el cinturón es sustituido por una soga alrededor de su cintura, y el color de su cabello es atenuado ligeramente, dando a entender que Akuma, aunque en principio parece inhumano, sigue envejeciendo físicamente. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, sus guantes de combate también son reemplazados con sogas envueltas alrededor de sus puños. Concepto La creación de Akuma (e indirectamente, también de Gouken) se inspiró en una broma April Fools publicada por la revista de videojuegos Electronic Gaming Monthly. Dicho engaño implicaba un "truco secreto" para la versión original del videojuego Street Fighter II que permitiría a los jugadores luchar contra el supuesto maestro de Ryu y Ken, Sheng Long (basado en la frase de victoria mal traducida de Ryu.) Aparición de Akuma se asemeja a la de un Niō, un par de guardianes que simbólicamente protegen contra las influencias negativas los templos budistas y otros establecimientos. La beligerancia de Akuma es un directo, y probablemente deliberado, contraste hacia el propósito de un Niō. Ambas frases de victoria de Yun e Ibuki contra él en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact hacen referencia hacia los Niō; Ibuki se acuerda de los leones Shishi de similar temática, mientras que Yun bromea intentando recordar si había visto a Akuma en un templo antes del combate. Su diseño también pueden tomar prestados elementos de otro ser de origen budista, Asura; los Asura son seres semidioses conocidos por su indulgencia en la violencia, y están condenados a vivir en un mundo de conflictos sin fin. En el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Akuma y Shin Akuma hacer numerosas referencias hacia Asura en sus diálogos de introducción de batalla. Las prendas compuestas con sogas que empieza a vestir a partir de la saga Street Fighter III en adelante, posiblemente sean una referencia a los dioses japoneses que usan cinturones de cuerda para mantener sus poderes bajo control. De esta forma también puede ser un guiño hacia el hecho de que se limita a sí mismo en combate, para permitirle a sus adversarios la oportunidad desplegar todo su potencial durante su lucha. Cambio de nombre Capcom USA afirmó inicialmente que Akuma era un personaje poseído por un demonio, un detalle que no se ha reutilizado desde su primera aparición; el cambio de nombre del personaje de Gouki a Akuma para la localización refleja el intento de Capcom USA para acentuar la naturaleza demoníaca, ya que la palabra significa "demonio" en japonés. Sin embargo, la aparición del personaje Oni se podría considerar una revisión nueva de esto, ya que finalmente pierde el control de la "fuerza demoníaca" que es el Satsui no Hado en esta forma. Personalidad Akuma es un guerrero frío y extremadamente poderoso cuya única razón de ser es perfeccionar sus habilidades de lucha combatiendo y destruyendo adversarios fuertes. Rara vez demuestra algún signo de emociones, aparte de ocasionales estallidos de ira, y rara vez sonríe. Toma su entrenamiento muy en serio y ofertas brutalmente con aquellos que se atreven a interrumpirlo, como se observar en su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. De vez en cuando, le gusta ponerse a prueba contra adversarios dignos (ej: Gen, Oro). También es un tanto nihilista por principio que él busca a alguien capaz de matarlo y se muestra en su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2. Akuma detesta a su hermano Gouken por renunciar al lado oscuro de sus artes, que es, de acuerdo con Akuma, la manera en que estaban diseñadas para ser utilizadas. También culpa a Gouken por sellar la oscuridad dentro de Ryu, evitando así que Ryu alcanzara su verdadero potencial. Esto obliga a Akuma a renunciar a su duelo planeado con Ryu, ya que cree que sólo un compañero practicante de Satsui no Hado puede tener alguna esperanza de un día poder derrotarlo. Akuma refiere a sí mismo como un "morador del inframundo" y "mal encarnado", y es visto como tal por muchos. Esto puede ser el resultado de la Satsui no Hado ("Oleada de intención asesina") ocasionando estragos en su mente. Código moral La mayoría parte del tiempo, Akuma incorpora el Código del guerrero. Lucha para mejorar sus habilidades y derrotar a adversarios poderosos - aunque en raras ocasiones, lo hace para medir las habilidades de otros. A pesar de que mató a su maestro y cree que hizo lo mismo con su hermano (Gouken), Akuma lo hizo así en combate, y por lo tanto se puede decir que no ha transgredido sus principios. En combate, Akuma casi nunca recurre a su verdadera fuerza, especialmente si esta comprobando las capacidades de otro luchador; sólo combate a los guerreros que considere dignos, o los que él cree que tienen el potencial de convertirse en tales. Durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, Akuma luchó contra Ryu sólo para aumentar el conocimiento sobre las capacidades de Ryu, mientras que en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, se enfrentó a Oro con el fin de probar su propia fuerza. Aunque Akuma generalmente prefiere un combate equitativo (ya que se retiró de su duelo contra Gen, una vez que descubrió que Gen estaba fatalmente enfermo), no es raro en él suministrar un ataque sorpresa letal a un adversario desprevenido (como lo hizo con M. Bison, Gill y un rival de Adon sin nombre revelado). Si bien la naturaleza perversa del Satsui no Hado puede haber corrompido las maneras de Akuma, cabe señalar que Akuma considera a Bison un tipo de maldad mucho más aborrecible. Biografía Trasfondo Es un experto en Ansatsuken, pero su ambición le arrastró hasta su vertiente más mortífera y se dejó consumir por lo que se conoce como Satsui no Hado (Dark Hadou) o Hado obscuro (parte maligna del Ansatsuken). Akuma al igual que su hermano Gouken y el padre de Dan; Go Hibiki, fueron entrenados por un poderoso guerrero llamado Goutetsu, el cual aprendió y dominó una técnica de combate llamada Ansatsuken, depurando en concreto la del lado oscuro que ésta tenía llamada Satsu no Hado. Durante el tiempo de entrenamiento Akuma nunca pudo derrotar a su hermano Gouken y se empezó a obsesionar con el poder derrotarlo, su hermano era de hecho el discípulo mas destacado de Goutetsu. Hacia el final del entrenamiento Goutetsu les cuenta a sus discípulos sobre el oscuro pasado de una derivación del Ansatsuken, el Satsui no Hadou y su técnica asesina Shun Goku Satsu, que tenía la peculiaridad de que quienes la ejecutaban comenzaban a ser poseídos por esta técnica, perdiendo el control a merced de la ira. Y también les habló de sus esfuerzos por depurar el Ansatsuken de cualquier vestigio de Satsui no Hadou. Sin embargo Goutetsu comete el error de comentarles sobre la existencia de unos escritos que estaban en su poder y que enseñaban a ejecutar las técnicas prohibidas. Akuma obsesionado con vencer a su hermano convence a Go Hibiki para que juntos roben estos escritos, Go accede y ambos huyen con éstos, aprenden las técnicas y cada cual se marcha por su lado. El poder de Akuma creció mucho al igual que su ira y su obsesión con ganar, por lo que comenzó a buscar retadores poderosos. Pasado un tiempo Akuma regresa y reta a su propio maestro y en una ardua batalla Akuma le dio muerte utilizando el Shun Goku Satsu. Al encontrar a su maestro muerto Gouken se enfureció y decidió pelear contra su hermano, a pesar de que Akuma utilizó las técnicas del Satsu no Hadou, Gouken logró derrotarlo pero no le dio muerte por lo Akuma juró regresar un día para por fin lograr derrotarlo. Desde entonces ambos hermanos estaban destinados a encontrarse y luchar una vez más para demostrar cuál de las dos técnicas era más poderosa y cual habría de prevalecer o quedar olvidada. Pasado unos años Akuma desafió nuevamente a Gouken a un combate (al parecer una revancha de un combate que tuvieron años atrás y que Gouken ganó) y remató el combate utilizando el Shun-Goku-Satsu (la técnica más avanzada y mortal del Ansatsuken). Uno de los alumnos de Gouken,Ken, fue testigo de su muerte. Akuma se retiró a la isla Goukento, donde esperó a Ryu y Ken, quienes le buscarían para vengar la muerte de su maestro. Akuma se muestra levemente interesado en el potencial de Ryu como posible portador del Satsui no Hadou. Ambos lucharon en Goukento, sin embargo Ryu no era rival para Akuma y éste decide dejarlo con vida con la esperanza de que en un futuro pueda llegar a ser rival para él, sabiendo que Ryu no se iría, Akuma rompe la isla y se marcha. El terrible guerrero siguió entrenándose y más adelante fue él quien asesinó a M.Bison (Vega en Japón) después que este cayó derrotado ante Chun Li, empleando el Shun-Goku-Satsu. Todo esto ocurre ya fuera del torneo Street Fighter II. Después siguió buscando a Ryu durante más tiempo, hasta que finalmente éste le venció y se fue a entrenar con Oro. Está claro que Akuma aún sigue pensando en el día en que Ryu demuestre su auténtico potencial y, mientras tanto, él sigue entrenándose. Hay rumores que indican que Akuma pueda ser padre de Ryu. En la película de Street Fighter Alpha se sacó a un supuesto hermano de Ryu, Shun, el cual también parecía tener relación con Akuma (a pesar de ello, la película no sigue la trama oficial de Street Fighter, por lo que no deben tomarse sus argumentos al pie de la letra). En la película Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, se puede observar que se cuenta la historia de Akuma y Gouken, hermanos que se separaron cuando Gouki abraza e Satsui no Hado y se vuelve malvado y asesina al maestro de ambos, Goutetsu. Estos OVAs son particularmente reveladores por que aunque la acción es espectacular, no es tan emocionante el movimiento de la trama, es básicamente una película de historia, donde por fin se descubre la verdadera relación de Ryu y Akuma, efectivamente serían padre e hijo, compartirían la misma sangre contaminada por el "Dark Hadou" y es su destino el combatir entre sí. Cabe resaltar que la historia de los OVAs no es la historia oficial de Street Fighter, y esto es reconocido por Capcom, por lo que los hechos ocurridos en ellos no deben tomarse como ciertos. Aunque Ryu se transforma en Evil Ryu, no es el titánico poder del Dark Hadou lo que le hace vencedor de esta batalla, es su alma pura la que lo hace más fuerte que Akuma y es esa misma energía de luz lo que le devuelve a Akuma parte de su humanidad. Apariciones en otros videojuegos SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium Aparece en este videojuego como un personaje secreto, y rival del personaje Iori Yagami. Un supuesta clon de él aparece como uno de los guardias de Geese Howard y M. Bison junto con clones de Morrigan y Zangief. En su secuencia final, después de que Billy Kane es derrotado por Iori, antes de irse le dice a Akuma él se encargara de él una vez que mate a Kyo Kusanagi. Akuma responde que le estará esperando; confiado en que el Riot of the Blood de Iori no es rival para su Satsui no Hado. Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Akuma aparece como un personaje jefe. Es mostrado muestra sobre una azotea en Osaka lucha contra Rugal Bernstein, si el jugador tiene una puntuación lo suficientemente alta, y derrotó a su(s) adversario(s) del Escenario Final con un Super Combo Finish. Si se trata del Akuma normal, aparecerá por sí solo, preguntándose quién emitió un gran grito de guerra semejante. Entonces deduce que era el personaje/equipo del jugador, y procede entonces lanzar un desafío directamente. Cuando es derrotado, declara que nunca se dará por vencido y, a continuación, dice que un retador real ha aparecido por fin, que no es otro que el mismo Rugal, y los dos procederán a luchar de inmediato. Si él es el que le habla a Rugal en la azotea, afirma que va a recordara el nombre de Rugal, y entonces aplica el Shun Goku Satsu sobre Rugal. Sin embargo, Rugal entonces agarra a Akuma por el pecho, comentando lo mucho que el Satsui no Hado le ha impresionado, y por la fuerza le otorga a Akuma el poder de Orochi antes de su muerte. Entonces él se transforma en Shin Akuma (también conocido como God Akuma en este videojuego, debido al kanji diferente que aparece en su espalda). Si es derrotado, es dejado aferrándose a la vida, hasta que entidades oscuras le reviven y se lo llevan, ordenándole para siga adelante y se vuelva todavía más fuerte. Sin embargo, si Rugal es el que le habla a Akuma, éste afirma que disfrutó del Satsui no Hado, y comenta que Akuma no es digno de tal poder. Decidiendo que requiere un nuevo poseedor, entonces directamente mata a Akuma y absorbe su Satsui no Hado para convertirse Ultimate Rugal. Sin embargo, Akuma toma posesión del cuerpo de Rugal, ya que su mente no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener su poder. Después desaparece tras la derrota de Rugal, declarando que no tiene nombre alguno, y ahora él es 'nada y todo'. Si el juego se completado usando como personaje Akuma, el siguiente texto aparecerá: "Though he has beat the Evil Powers, Akuma isn't satisfied. He is not satisfied by power, energy, or victories. Nobody can realise what Akuma longs for..." ("A pesar de haber vencido a los Poderes del Mal, Akuma no está satisfecho. Él no se satisface con poder, energía o victorias. Nadie puede darse cuenta de lo que Akuma anhela..."). SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Su secuencia final en la historia depende de su adversario final; si Akuma se enfrentó contra Athena, su secuencia final lo muestra ascendiendo al Paraíso. Como no había encontrado un digno adversario en el plano de existencia mortal, el mismo procede a desafiar a Dios, aunque se sorprende al encontrarlo en la forma de un anciano, bebiendo té en su sala de estar. Si el adversario rival de Akuma fue Red Arremer, su secuencia final lo muestra usando una variación del Kongou Kokuretsuzan para crear una fisura masiva en la tierra, y salta a las profundidades del inframundo, derrotando a todos sus habitantes y, finalmente, alcanzando y derrotando al propio Astaroth de la saga Ghosts n 'Goblins. Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix En su prólogo, se muestra Akuma deja su isla, Gokuentou, porque está invadido de turistas, y el lugar se está convirtiendo en un exclusivo complejo de ocio. Viajando en bote con sus pertenencias, busca un nuevo lugar de entrenamiento. En su secuencia final, derrotó a Hsien-ko después de que ella le prometiera que llevaría al lugar perfecto para entrenar si le ganaba. Ella mantiene su promesa, guiándolo a lo profundo de un bosque a un área donde moran zombis durante la noche. Akuma acepta este como su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento, viéndolos como los blancos perfectos para refrescar sus técnicas de asesinato, y se enfrenta a los zombis mientras continúa con su afán para convertirse en guerrero más poderoso del mundo. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Akuma aparece como uno de los cuatro personajes que trabajan junto a Galactus como sus Heraldos, aunque su motivación es la misma que en la mayoría de sus apariciones. En su secuencia final, se le muestra habiendo derrotado a Galactus, así como muchos otros de la "otra dimensión" que se interpusieron en su camino. Viendo como el mismísimo "Devorador de Planetas" no podo derrotarlo, Akuma decide no esperar a que aparezcan adversarios fuertes, pero en su lugar decide buscarlos. En el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, también aparece en la secuencia final de Dormammu, como uno de los antagonistas de Capcom que se opuestas a los avances del Señor Supremo dimensional en el universo Capcom. También aparece en la secuencia final de Ryu donde Ryu, quien recientemente ha sido nombrado como el sucesor de Iron Fist, lo derrota. Street Fighter × Tekken Asura's Wrath Akuma, junto con Ryu, ambos aparecen en este título beat 'em up colaboración de Capcom y CyberConnect2. Akuma aparece únicamente como un personaje contenido de descarga con su propio episodio concreto, titulado ' The Strongest vs. The Angriest'. Al igual que el episodio de Ryu, utiliza el motor del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, mientras que cambiará al sistema de batalla tradicional durante la segunda mitad. La historia comienza después del episodio de Ryu, donde Akuma aparece de repente. Para evitar distracciones, Akuma ejecuta inmediatamente el Demon Armageddon sobre Ryu, pero en lugar de atravesarlo, lo lanza con tanta fuerza que fuerza a Ryu a través de un agujero de gusano de regreso a su línea de tiempo original. Cuando Akuma aprende del nombre de Asura, revela a estar familiarizado con el trasfondo de la deidad debido a es un ser de cólera y entonces lo desafía. Akuma conserva sus movimientos del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, e intercambia sus Ultra Combos entre cada combate. Su Wrath of the Raging Demon puede ser contrarrestado mediante un QTE. Al final de la primera mitad, se transforma en Oni, forma con la cual comienza durante la segunda mitad. Al final de la batalla, Asura y Akuma (revertido de alguna manera desde su forma Oni) siguen luchando, con la lucha aparentemente durando 500 años. Después del salto temporal, ambos combatientes todavía se encuentran enfrentándose entre sí en un punto muerto y se han convertido en piedra con musgo creciente sobre ambos. Finalmente, ambas estatuas comienzan a moverse al fin para finalmente terminar la pelea, que es dejada en suspenso. Otras apariciones Street Fighter (UDON) Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Street Fighter Alpha: Generations Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Street Fighter Origins: Akuma Creado por la editorial UDON, este cómic es otra interpretación de su historia de trasfondo. En esta iteración, Akuma no utilizó el Raging Demon contra Goutetsu como lo hizo en los videojuegos canonicos, sino que en su lugar utilizó su movimiento de Ultra Combo del videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV, Demon Armageddon. Cameos Jugabilidad Ataques especiales Aquí la lista de habilidades del poderoso Akuma: * Hadoken: el Hadouken usado por Akuma es una emanación de energía pura, viajante contra el adversario: diferentemente que el Hadouken de Ryu y Ken, es lila. * Zankuu-Hadouken: es igual que el Hadouken, solamente es hecho en el aire y tiene un trayecto diagonal hacia abajo. * Shoryuken: es un puno volante muy deprisa y potente también; en dependencia de que pulsador el jugador ha prensado, el ataque dañara una vez, dos veces o tres veces * Tastumatsusenpukyaku: tambien conocido como la "patada huracán", consiste en un ataque giratorio muy rapido que, siempre en dependencia del pulsado prensado pueden chocar una vez, dos veces o tres veces. Es mas potente que aquello de Ken Masters, es igual de rapido mas es ligeramente menos potente que el de Ryu * Ashura Senkuu: es una teletransferencia muy rápida, capaz de cambiar Gouki de mortal en immortal por el tiempo necesario del transporte * Rueda en el aire: Usable desde Street Fighter III, es una rueda usable como fingimimiento, muy util para embaucar el enemigo. Es posible anular la rueda en una patada caliente, en un puño o una toma Ataques letales * Messatsu GouHadou: esta técnica es misma al Hadouken, pero daña al oponente ocho veces. * Tenma GoZankuu: es igual que el Messatsu GouHadou, pero este es oblicuo. * Messatsu GouShoryu: numerosos puños ascendentes que golpean el enemigo, hasta que este cae al suelo. * Messatsu GouRasen: pragmáticamente es un Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, pero este es ascendente y golpea 12 veces. * Shun Goku Satsu: El ataque secreto más poderoso que tiene Akuma, se desliza rápidamente hacia al oponente y lo sujeta, y en seguida detrás de la pantalla negra, Akuma golpea a gran velocidad todos los puntos débiles del oponente hasta matarlo. (En los juegos, causa gran daño con 15 golpes en super combo y 27 golpes en ultra combo, Shin Akuma da 33 golpes). * Kongou Kokuretsu Zan: Solamente en SFIII, Akuma puede usar su puño para golpear el suelo junto con un rayo y desencadenar una gran onda expansiva que daña gravemente al oponente. * Misogi: Solamente en Capcom vs Snk 2, Snk vs Capcom Chaos y Street Fighter X Tekken; salta rápidamente y en una fracción de seg, este cae sobre el oponente con su brazo simulando una espada o en la variante de Sterrt Fighter X Tekken Akuma cae sobre su oponente azotando su cabeza en el suelo y haciendo salir una gran cantidad de fuego, para terminar con una ecsena de Akuma levantado de espaldas con su Kanji 天 muy flamante en su espalda. * Tenshou Kaireki Jin: solamente en Super Street Fighter IV; Akuma dice “Acepta la muerte” y da una fuerte patada a su oponente mandandolo por los aires mientras Akuma carga una fuerte patada que impacta a asu rival en el aire sacando el kanji 天 de la espalda de la espalda del oponente, Akuma pronuncia las palabras "El otro reino espera." y termina el combo atravezando a su oponente con la patada y rompendo el Kanji. Citas y frases Curiosidades * El diseño de personajes de Akuma puede estar basado en el personaje Nosferatu Zodd de la serie manga y anime seinen Berserk. Ambos personajes comparten apariencias muy similares y siempre están dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte contra un adversario digno. * La música principal de batalla para Akuma parece asemejarse al álbum "Dance of Shiva" (1985) de Biddu Orquestra.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BApkvDyypHg * Los requisitos para luchar contra Akuma los videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo y Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000, además también para Shin Akuma en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2 son los mismos: el jugador debe ganar cada ronda y obtener una puntuación "PERFECT" tres veces. * Akuma y Fei Long son los únicos personajes de la saga Street Fighter II que no aparecieron en la película de imagen real Street Fighter: La Última Batalla. Sin embargo, Akuma si fue incluido en los videojuegos basados en la película en sus versiones arcade y para plataformas. * Akuma tiene muchas breves apariciones cameo la serie anime Street Fighter II V. * Como broma de April's Fool Day, se corrió el rumor de que Akuma aparecía en el videojuego Resident Evil 2 como personaje disponible. Los supuestos requisitos variaban, siendo una de estas versiones que se debía que completar el videojuego no menos de seis veces, usando únicamente las armas básicas de pistola (Colt S.A.A. para Claire Redfield o VP70 para Leon S. Kennedy) y el cuchillo de combate, y además en todas esas veces se debía obtener una clasificación de "A-Rank". Al igual que ocurriera con el rumor del truco para poder atrapar a Mew sin glithches en los primeros videojuegos de Pokémon para la plataforma Game Boy, existen varios vídeos falsos en internet que muestran "supuestos" gameplays de Akuma en el videojuego Resident Evil 2. * En la película Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation, Akuma en un momento se ve visualmente como gigantesco en estatura, a pesar de que oficialmente es sólo un poco más alto que Ryu. * Akuma detesta a los que toman atajos para alcanzar gran poder, como se vio señalado durante su batalla contra M. Bison en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. * El décimo color variante para el traje alternativo de Akuma, se asemeja a Shin Akuma del videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 . * En la película Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, se insinúa que Akuma podría ser el padre biológico de Ryu. * En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, es el único personaje que posee un movimiento de Ultra Combo que no requiere todos los tres botones de patadas o puñetazos. * Akuma es uno de los campeones de Death Battle, ganando en el segundo episodio contra Shang Tsung de Mortal Kombat. * El personaje Augus del videojuego Asura's Wrath comparte con Akuma su código de combate particular, ya que ambos luchan por causa de luchar en si, y nunca se contienen durante una buena pelea. * Puede haberse implícito a través de varios partes de su diálogo en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, que Akuma detesta a los imitadores. * En el cómic Street Fighter Origins: Akuma, el padre de Akuma es llamado , debido a su pronunciación y significado similar con el nombre original japonés de Akuma (Gouki). Música de escenario Super Street Fighter II X - Gouki Akuma Theme|Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter Alpha OST Akuma (豪鬼) Theme|Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Street Fighter Alpha 3 Soundtrack - Feel The Cool (Akuma's Theme)|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Street Fighter EX Plus @ OST God Hands (Theme of Akuma)|Street Fighter EX plus α Street Fighter III 2nd Impact-The Flame (Akuma)|Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact Akuma Stage - Killing Moon - Street Fighter 3 3rd Strike OST (HQ)|Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition Music - Killing Moon - Akuma Stage Remix|Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition Street Fighter IV-Theme of Akuma|Street Fighter IV Galería de imágenes Ilustraciones oficiales Capturas de pantalla SFTM_Ernie_Reyes_as_Akuma.jpg|Foto de una secion de captura de movimientos de Akuma para Street Fighter: The Movie Sprites Referencias en:Akuma Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes jefes Categoría:Personajes secretos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Antagonistas